Usuario:Hinata Tsubame
Dibujoghj.jpg|Bienvenidos!! bleach_2_byjhg.jpg |- | |- | |- | |- | |} Mi Firma: Usuario:Hinata Tsubame/Firma Mi Sandbox: Usuario:Hinata Tsubame/Sandbox Sobre mi Bueno me llamo Alexandra. Tengo 15 años y empeze a ver Bleach hace unos 3 o 4 años. Desde entonces he estado siguiendo viendo la serie (me ha costado un poco porque hay que ver que son mucthumbhos capitulos ¬_¬' jajjaa). Encontre esta wiki por casualidad buscando información sobre Bleach en google. Realmente siempre pense que era una otaku jaja ya que me encanta ver animes, al igual que mangas. Bleach ciertamente es mi anime favorito. Puedo decir que desde que lo encontre no paro de buscar mas cosas sobre la serie. Estoy adicta podria decir. Por esa misma razon asta me e creado (en mi mente =_=) un personaje. Luego voy a hacer un blog con toda la información. Otras paginas *Fan Art :D Es una pagina de una fan de Bleach que dibuja muy bien. Aqui es donde sube sus dibujos que a veces es un dibujo pedido por alguien o se lo inventa ella mismo (esta en ingles) *Una discusion de un forum de Bleach (en ingles) Es un forum donde hay muchas discusiones sobre Bleach (sobre los personajes, zanpakuto, etc..). Esta es una pregunta que hicieron en el forum que me gusto mucho jaja (esta en ingles) *Otra discusion de un forum de Bleach (en ingles) Aqui tengo otra discusion del mismo forum de Bleach. Esta es otra pregunta jeje Tambien me gusto mucho i siempre la tengo guardada para verla de nuevo cuando me apetezca :D (esta en ingles) *Una pagina donde veo los episodios de Bleach Esta es una pagina donde puedo ver los episodios de Bleach online. Tambien me dice cuando sera la proxima ves que suban un capitulo. Una muy buena pagina. (los episodios estan en sub español) *Video :D Este video es un video especial de Bleach que no parece ser que aparezca en ningun episodio o cualquier otra pelicula, ost, etc... (sub en ingles) *Otro video :) Este es otro video especial de Bleach que aparece en el final de la OVA: The Sealed Sword Frenzy. Es un video muy divertido que siempre me da gusto verlo jeje Paginas favoritas *Tōshirō Hitsugaya Puedo decir que por el momento es mi personaje favorito. No puedo con lo lindo i tierno que es, aunque siempre este mal humorado o con una cara indiferente, yo definitivamente me muero de lo lindo que esta .. jajaja Yumichika-bleach-anime-16972537-1013-1463.jpg|Yumichika! <3 Urahara (3).jpg|Urahara! Captain-Shinji-bleach-anime-17278420-771-2198.jpg|Hirako! <3 4109711division10.jpg|10º División :) Bleach151.jpg|Matsumoto :D 500045.jpg|Hitsugaya! <3 74508.jpg|Szayel Aporro Granz 263px-08-m.jpg *Rangiku Matsumoto Matsumoto es una de los personajes que mas gracia me da. Siempre que aparece ella en escena todo se vuelve gracioso. Yo definitivamente no puedo con Matsumoto jajaj Lo que mas me gusta es cuando Hitsugaya enfadado la llama jajaj *Décima División Ya se que no es un personaje pero bueno da igual. Esta división es la que más me gusta (despues esta la 11º División, que tambien me gusta muchisimo jaja). Supongo que es porque esta Hitsugaya y Matsumoto dentro jajja Son la mejor pareja (no en el entorno sentimental romantico ¬_¬' jeje) *Shinji Hirako Hirako és un bello como Hitsugaya jajaj Me encanta su personaje y mas cuando esta con Hiyori :D son la bomba! *Kisuke Urahara Urahara tambien me gusta mucho. La unica razón por la qual me gusta es porque definitivamente es muy gracioso jaja *Yumichika Ayasegawa Yumichika tambien és un bello jeje (aunque muy narcisita ¬_¬') Es muy gracioso quando esta junto a Ikkaku o cualquier otro personaje jaja *Szayel Aporro Granz Este personaje no se porque pero tambien me gusta bastante. Es algo muy raro. *Riruka Dokugamine Por algun motivo que realmente desconozco parece que me esta empezandoa gustar. Es muy divertida y me gusta mucho su estilo.. Supongo que sera por eso x) Mis contribuciones *Artículos creados por mi: # 163. THE Speed Phantom 2 (Denial by Pride, Contradiction by Power) # 164. The One Who Changed the World # ¡Misión! Los Shinigamis han llegado # El ojo maligno, Aizen de nuevo # 208. The Scissors # 190. Conquistadores # 191. Conquistadores 2 (Screaming Symphony) # 197. The Approaching Danger # 196. PUNCH DOWN THE STONE CIRCLE # 189. RESOLVE Fotos y Gifs 0000w230.jpg 398861.jpg beauty_is_so_colorful_by_jczala-d2xuc9b.jpg bleach325.jpg bleach_kimono_by_rukiaa123.jpg bleach_kimono2_by_rukiaa123.jpg bleach_sexy_guys_by_rukiaa123-d34efbv.jpg bleach_sports_by_rukiaa123.jpg Matsumoto_and_Hitsugaya_by_alee_ram.jpg b624495bfe17b8065384c8374f353568-d36ysot.gif 26092.JPG 000545.JPG 396419.jpg tumblr_lqnvoinKSx1qh713zo1_500.jpg tumblr_ln5awm6Gkr1qbs05mo1_500.gif tumblr_lovokeXias1qhrv3po1_400.gif tumblr_liuk2qQ4sA1qdmxsio1_500.gif e7974fd640fb6789acea2f685628e.gif MATSU.gif tumblr_ljtba0oh4K1qj3wh2o1_400.jpg tumblr_lqhwsmyt561qckw2so1_500.png Decide_22_ichigo_mugetsu_.jpg bankaihhh.jpg Getsuga_Tensho_in_Shikai-1-.gif Ichigo_Mugetsu.gif Tatsu_yokai121.jpg 788px-Bleach_312_Title.jpg Mis Zanpakuto favoritas (Espíritus) *Hyōrinmaru423816.jpg|Hyorinmaru <3 411718.jpg|Rangiku Y Haineko! 1258038450100_f.jpg|Tobiume :D 290px-Hozikamru_(spirit)_Ep265.png|Hozukimaru! tumblr_lffksgYWzU1qeqnry.jpg|Ruri'iro Kujaku! Kazeshini_Full_Body_(ep260).png|Kazeshini! Es la Zanpakuto que mas me gusta de todas. Una de laz razones por las que mas me gusta es porque es de tipo hielo. *Haineko Tambien una de mis favoritas. Me encanta cuando ella y Tobiume se pelean. *Tobiume Ella tambien me encanta. A parte de que es muy linda me gusta mucho su poder tambien. *Hōzukimaru Me encanta Hōzukimaru. Es muy gracioso cuando hace la danza de la suerte con Madarame. *Ruri'iro Kujaku Esta zanpakuto me vuelve loca de la gracia. Mas cuando esta con Yumichika competiendo entre ellos. Me matan de la risa. *Kazeshini Definitivamente esta Zanpakuto me encanta. I también su Shikai es uno de los mejores. Anime Favoritos Bleach Este definitivamente es mi favorito. Tanto el anime como el manga. Intento no perderme ninguno de los dos. Bueno no pongo sobre que trata ya que supongo que ya lo sabeis todos! :D One Piece Este tambien me gusta mucho. Aun no he podido ver todos los capitulos pero estoy en ellothumb|216px|One Piece. El anime fue estrenado en el 20 de octubre del 99. Creado por Eiichiro Oda. Lo empeze a ver un dia que lo daban por la tele y me parecio interesante. A parte de que es muy divertido. Trata sobre un chico llamado Luffy que quiere ser el rey de los piratas y nada lo detendra. Por esa misma razon va a pasar por muchas aventuras diferentes. A parte de que es un anime de aventura tambien es comico. A mi me parece que es una gran historia. Nunca me han interesado mucho las aventuras de piratas pero puedo decir que esta es muy buena. Rave Master Este es otro anime que me encanta. Fue estrenado en el 31 de octubre del 2001. Creado por Hiro Mashima. Este anime lo vi yleft|thumb|Rave Mastera hace bastante tiempo. Tiene 52 episodios por ahora, ya que no esta acabado. No se tiene muy claro si va a seguir. Realmente ya no me acuerdo como empeze a verlo pero creo que fue una vez que vi un video de casualidad en youtube. Me gusto mucho y lo empeze a ver. Trata sobre un chico que vive con su hermana en una isla, asta que un dia encuentra una extraña criatura llamada "Plue" que dice ser portador del Rave. El Rave son diferentes piedras que fueron esparcidas por todo el mundo a causa de una complicación en el pasado. Un dia cuando un hombre amenazaba a un tal Shiba, que fue el primer Rave Master, Haru, el protagonista de este anime, lo defiendo cogiendo la espada que puede activar el Rave. Asi es como en activar la espada se convierte en el segundo Rave Master y empiza la busqueda de las otras piedras perdidas. Es de genero aventura y tambien algo comico. Me gusta mucho las aventuras con las que el protagonista se encuentra y como las soluciona. Full Metal Alchemist Este anime fue estrenado el 4 de octubre del 2003. Creado por Hiromu Arakawa. Este anime lo vi ara unos años tambien. Encontre en youtube un video de un Top 10 animes y entre los 10 que havian, Full Metal Alchemist tambien estava. Me parecio bastante interesante asi que decidi verlo a ver que me parecia. Al final me gusto mucho y decidi verlo entero. thumb|278px|Full Metal Alchemist La historia trata sobre dos hermanos Edward y Alphones. Dos chicos que primero fueron abandonados por su padre cuando eran unos crios y luego su madre muere de una enfermedad que tenia. Ellos intentan resucitarla usando alquimia pero no lo consiguieron y a causa de eso Edward pierde una pierna y Al piere el cuerpo. Edward al no querer perder a su hermano sacrifica uno de sus brazos para sellar el alma de su hermano en una armadura. Un dia un alquimista le ofrece a Edward convertirse en un miembro de las fuerzas armadas del estado. El chico acepta y se convierte en alchemista estatal. Por eso ahora debe de detener los planes de un malvado que se hace llamar "Father". Alli es donde su aventura empieza. De genero aventura con algunas escenas comicas. Fairy Tail Este es un anime que me a interesado bastante en las ultimas semanas. Estoy pensando en verlo. Aun que creo que sera mas adelante ya que por el momento me es un poco dificil. Batallas que mas me han gustado 1267674888516_f.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi VS Szayel Aporro Grantz 300px-Gin_Vs_Toshiro.jpg|Ichimaru Gin VS Toshiro Hitsugaya hvst.jpg|Tier Harribel VS Toshiro Hitsugaya KyorakuVsStarrkFinal.jpg|Shunsui Kyoraku VS Coyote Starrk Ichigo_vs_Ulquiorra_-_Round_2.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki VS Ulquiorra Cifer zaraki-vs-ichigo.jpg|Zaraki Kenpachi VS Ichigo Kurosaki 1286980368145_f.jpg|Todos VS Sosuke Aizen Navegación